The Elements
by raelover123
Summary: Natalie Powers was a normal fourteen year old girl, with the exception of having superpowers. She will join Young Justice, but will the team accept her? Story written if Artemis never joined the team. Please Read! Possible WallyxOC!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this story is about if my OC, Natalie Powers, joined the team instead of Artemis. It's not that I hate Artemis, its just that I rather have Miss Martian here than her.. Please read and tell me what you think!**

I stand at the entrance of the Mount Justice, waiting to be brought in. Me, young Natalie Powers, or by my new superhero name, Naturazella, waiting to see the only the greatest team in the world. I can't believe my luck. Was is just last week that Green Arrow found me, playing with the elements at the beach? And only a few days since he brought me to meet Batman? THE Batman? And now I'm going to be part of the team! Of the Justice League!

Green Arrow puts a hand on my shoulder. "Ready?"

I nod, I'm way more than ready.

"Let's meet the team then." He said with a grin, leading me to the cave. He then walked into the Zeta- Beam entrance, leaving me no choice but to follow. The sensation feels odd, like the world around me was moving but Im not. When I start seeing a room forming, I hear a robotic voice say, "Recognized, Naturazella, B-07"

Stepping out, I could see the team that Green Arrow showed me pictures of. There's Robin; the Boy Wonder, Aqualad; the Atlantian, Superboy; Superman's clone, and Miss Martian; Martian Manhunter's niece..

"Team, meet Naturazella." Batman says with a nod of his head.

"H-Hi." I answer, with a wave of my hand. They look in my direction, no one actually saying anything.

Miss Martian flies up to me, "Hello! You know the team obviously, and Kid Flash should be here any moment."

Before I could start conversation though, the robotic voice was back, "Recognized, Kid Flash, B-03"

A boy with reddish hair walks in, wearing his bathing suit and holding random beach items, "The Wall-Man is here, now let's get this party star-" Tripping over his own feet, he lands with a thud, "-ted?"

I can't help but let out a laugh, "Wall-man, huh?"

He pushes himself off the ground, walking towards the group, "Uh.. who is this?"

"Oh- I'm Naturazella, your new teammate."

"Kid Flash, never heard of you."

Green Arrow takes a step forward, "I found miss Natalie Powers here at a beach a couple of days ago and couldn't help but notice what unusual powers she had. I brought her to the League and they agree that she could be a good asset to the team."

"And what might those 'unusual powers' be?" Kid Flash asked with a hint a sarcasm in his voice.

I put my hand out and close my eyes, concentrating. I never used my powers in front of anyone besides my mother, but that was years ago before she died. Hoping that it works, I say the spell in my head. When I open my eyes, I see that it had, in fact, been a success. A ball of water was floating around in my hand. I change the ball from water to air, and I think I hear a gasp from the red-head. I make it turn into rock, and finally fire, before diminishing it completely.

"Ooo-kay then." he replies, looking up at Green Arrow, "But what about Speedy?"

"Recognized, Speedy- B-06" says the computer, and all heads turn to it.

"Well for starters," A man states, coming out of the Beams, "he doesn't go by Speedy anymore. Call me Red Arrow"

Green Arrow steps in front of me, "Roy, you look-"

"Replaceable." Red Arrow snaps.

"It's not like that, you told me you were going solo."

"So why waste time finding a sub? Can she even control her powers?"

I step forward, glaring at this unknown man, "Yes. She can."

Kid Flash steps forward, "Who are you?"

I look back at him with my eyebrows raised but don't say a word. Why give him the satisfaction?

Aqualad addresses 'Red Arrow', "But she is not your replacement. We've always wanted you on the team, and have no quota on new members."

"And if we did, you know who we'd pick." Kid pipes up.

"Whatever," I say, slightly annoyed this was not the reaction I was expecting. "I'm here to stay."

Aqualad turns to Red Arrow, "You came to us for a reason."

"Yeah" he replies, "A reason named Dr. Cerlin Roquet."

Robin types a few things into his wrist and pictures show up in the air, "Nano-Robotics genius and Claytronics expert at Royal University in Star City. Vanished two weeks ago-"

"More like abducted two weeks ago," Red Arrow pauses, "by the League of Shadows."

"Woah! You want us to rescue her from the Shadows?" Robin asked, doing a handshake with Kid Flash.

"I already rescued her. Only one problem, the Shadows already forced her into making a weapon." he says, making some more pictures appear on screen. "Doc calls it 'the Fog'; its comprised of million microscopic robots. Nano-tech infiltrators, capable of disintegrating anything in their path- concrete, steal, flesh, bone. But its true purpose isn't near destruction, it's theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system, and deliver the stolen intel to the Shadows, providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting edge science and tech- "

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power-broking... " I interrupt before I can stop myself. Great, now I sound like a know-it-all..

But Red Arrow keeps on talking, "Roquet's working on a virus to render the Fog."

"But if the Shadows know she can do that...?" Robin asks.

"Then they'll target her. Right now she's off the grid. I stashed her in the local high school's computer lab."

"You left her alone?" ask Green Arrow.

"She's safe enough for now."

"Then let's you and I keep her that way-"

"You and I? Don't you want to take your new protégé?"

Green Arrow takes a step forward but Batman stops him. Looking away he says, "You brought this to the team. It's their mission, which means it's her's now too."

"Pfft. Then my job's done." he replies, walking away. The computer yet again says, "Recognized, Speedy-"

"That's _Red Arrow, _B-06, update" With that, he was gone.

Turning, I see that Kid Flash is glaring at me. I avert my eyes. Jeez, no one told me that I took the place of their friend! Now they'll never accept me.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Harbor, August 8th <strong>

Arriving at the high school, I was assigned to 'watch' the Doctor. Which basically means sit there while she types. What fun. But suddenly I hear Miss Martian's voice in my head saying, _everyone online? _

_Woah.. _I reply, _this is weird! _

_And distracting, _says the Doctor, looking up from her keyboard, _Coding a distributive virus on a computer with less ram than a wrist watch is hard enough,_ _**now **__I have to hear teen think in my skull?_

_Lady, _says Kid's voice, _do you always complain when people try to help you? _

I roll my eyes, _Pot, Kettle, have you met?_

_Hey! I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team._

What? He thinks that's _my_ fault? _That is so not on me!_

_Fate.. of the world.. at stake! _Says the Doctor, annoyed.

_She started it!_

I sigh. There's no point arguing. _How about I just help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter? _I ask, already walking outside.

Aqualad watches me go_, Good idea_

I can hear the Doctor groaning before saying, _I couldn't get the Justice League._

_The virus wont be of much use, _Aqualad tell her, _if we cannot find the weapon. Can you track it?_

_My utility fog is **not** a weapon, it's science. **Brilliant** science, and of course I can track it. But I have to go online.. might as well rent a billboard with this address and 'assassinate me' written in neon._

_We will protect you, _he replied.

She sighs, _Tracking fog now. _

By that time I'm outside with Miss Martian, or M'gann as she tells me her Martian name is. She also tells me everyone else's, Superboy's is Conner, Kid's is Wally, and Aqualad is Kaldur. She says no one knows Robin's real name.

_Miss Martian, Dr. Roquet has located the Fog. Reconfigure the Bioship so that Robin and Superboy can pursuit. _Aqualad says, interrupting our chat.

She puts her hand out to what I presume is the Bioship, which it is, and it lands on the courts of the school. Robin and Superboy both run in and it takes off. We both continue walking the perimeter though.

_Nervous? _She asks me, noting me wringing my hands.

_A little _I shrug, She gives me a smile in return.

_M'gann, Kid, Naturazella, we are under attack at the computer lab,_ says Aqualad's voice suddenly.

_On our way, _I reply, running towards the computer lab. Something catches my eye though.. There's someone in the pool.. Kid Flash! Suddenly stopping, M'gann nearly flying into me.

_Keep going! I'll catch up!_ I tell her, making my way into the pool room. There's these little metal balls scatters all around the ground. That must be why he fell, but why would they try to _drown _him? Shaking my head, I dive into the deep end of the pool. He lies face down, not moving. I grab his arm, swimming upwards. Once I pull him onto the cold tile, I start to think... What do I do? Realizing the only thing I _can_ do is get the water out of his lungs, I put my hands on his chest. Closing my eyes I imagine myself pulling all the water out of his body. My eyes then flash back open when he starts coughing.

"Wally!" I whisper, helping into a sitting position.

"Got to go help.." He mutters before using his super-speed to flash himself out.

Rolling my eyes, I get up and run after him. When I make it to the lab, Miss Martian is attacking the assassin. She has some sort of freaky cat mask on.. I run over to help, but she throws a smoke bomb and disappears.

"She's getting away, you're letting her get away!" shouted the Doctor from behind Aqualad.

Wally turned to me"This is all your fault, you were on perimeter! How'd that Shadow get in? "

I glared at him and hiss, "No thanks for saving you life?"

"That's not really fair," Miss Martian said, causing Kid to turn to her, "I was outside too"

"Ou-outside, being distracted by her! Besides, I cant be mad at you" He replied with a smirk, turning away.

M'gann looks at me, "I didn't do that well during my first battle, and I know you can't of been practicing for very long."

"Focus everyone," Aqualad interrupts, "The shadows will be back."

"_Robin to Aqualad" _I could faintly hear Robin voice from Aqualad's comm-link, _"We're over Philadelphia. We've located the Shadow's next target, Star Labs" _He pauses, _"We're too late.. It's destroyed. Totally destroyed. The Fog decimated it.. This is bad, Star Labs is cutting edge science and now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy .. What's our next move?"_

"Re-scan for that fog. Find it. We're moving the Doctor."

Now safely in some sort of library, the 'Wall-man' and I are watching over 'Doctor Roquet'. In reality, its just Miss Martian pressing buttons on the computer. Hopefully when the Shadows come back, they'll be fooled at try to attack her- while the real Doctor is figuring out how to set the virus. When I look up from my post, I can see Kid glaring at me, yet again.

_Stop it, both of you Aqualad_ commands from outside.

_What? _Yell me and him at the same time.

_I can hear you glaring._

I roll my eyes and watch the door. The Shadows should be here any second now... The door suddenly slams open, and one of the assassins jump in. Kid Flash flips off his chair and charges him. The assassin merely jumps up and goes to spray him with some sort of web. Kid rolls out of the way, just missing it, and throws the nearest trash barrel at him. The assassin dodges and it falls to the ground.

Putting my hands out I go to help, when another assassin, this one large with a hook for a hand jumps behind me. I push the air back at him, but he just dives behind a bench.

"Don't stop working," I tell M'gann, as I try to make the ground move.

Suddenly there's a sound of an arrow being shot, but Miss Martian makes a shield over herself.

"Martian's here!" shout the mask-lady, "Its now or never." She jumps onto the desk that M'gann's working on, but I'm met with a punch to the face, sending me back.

"We've been duked!" I hear her shout.

"You'll never find Doctor Roquet!" Miss Martian shouts, flying up into the air.

"Never's such a long time," she turns to her team, "Pursuing target, keep 'em busy!" She then runs out the door.

Pushing myself to my feet, I follow her, "Following her, take the rest down!"

I hear Kid's voice, "You are sooo not the boss of me."

"Just do it!"

The woman runs outside, behind a dented R.V., but suddenly runs towards a coffee shop. With a yell I make the ground in front of her form a wall, blocking her way.

"I was hoping it'd be you." she says, jumping effortlessly over it and continuing to run.

I make the rocks then force her to the ground, and she lies limp. I cautiously make my way to her, not letting my guard down. But she suddenly kicks my feet and knocks me down to the ground. I kick her square in the chest but she's still moving, and she grabs my arms, turning me around.

"Better luck next time, kid" She kicks me to the ground again, knocking the wind out of me.

Taking deep breaths and holding my stomach, I slowly stand up. But as I walk over to the café, I see the assassin running away. The Doctor comes out, supporting an injured Aqualad.

"Naturazella, where's the assassin?"

I sigh, "Sh-she got away."

Kid Flash suddenly appears in front of me, "Oh, from you? Oh big surprise!"

I turn and walk away, not wanting to hear his teasing. Yes, she beat me, and yes I let her get away.

"Notice, we got ours... Cool! A souvenir!" he leans over to pick up the cat mask that must of fell off the assassin.

"Her mask..?" Aqualad asks, turning to me, "Di-did you see her face?"

"No." I sigh, "It was dark."

"It is fine. Robin and Superboy neutralized the Fog, and Doctor Roquet is safe. Thanks to no small part to you." He pauses and I turn around, "Welcome to the team"

Now he's welcoming me? Why couldn't they just do that in the first place? I reach out to shake his hand, feeling better about Green Arrow's decision.

"I've always wanted a sister," Says M'gann, "Here on Earth, I mean. I have twelve back on Mars but trust me it's not the same."

"Wow.." I reply with a smile, "Thanks."

She then elbows Kid hard enough to make him yelp. "Yeah.. welcome to the team.." he says with a roll of his eyes. But I ignore it, because this is probably the only response I'm going to get, and put my hand out. He shakes it quickly. I think I'm going to like being on this team..

**Well? Whatta think?**


	2. Chapter 2

** Episode Seven: Denial**

**Mount Justice, August 19th**

I look around my newly unpacked room. Spell books put away, clothes in the closet, everything was done. Phew! All it took was a little man power from me and M'gann.

"Want to go watch Kaldur and Conner train?" she asks once we're done.

I nod and we head downstairs, "Conner's, uh, nice, don't you think? You should totally ask him out."

She blushes and looks at the two training, "Yeah.. But you know who make _the_ cutest couple? You and Wally!"

Its my turn to blush as I look over at the speedster, who's currently eating in the kitchen. I mean, I _guess_ he's cute. If these were normal circumstances I might likehim. But one-he hates me, and two- these are _not _normal circumstances.

"You're so full of passion, and he's so full of.. uh.."

"It?" I ask with a grin. She looks back and me and we both start giggling. We turn our attention to the two boys training in the middle of the room.

"Fail- Aqualad" the robotic voice announced to us. Superboy smirks and helps Aqualad up.

Red Tornado suddenly comes down from the top of the cave and Wally was next to me in, well, a flash, "Do you have a mission for us?"

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility."

"Yeah well, _the_ Batman's with _the_ Robin doing the dynamic duo thing in Gotham. But you're heading somewhere, right? Hot date, or uh, a misiooon?"

"If we can be of help." Aqualad interjects.

Red Tornado turns around and a picture of an old man is shown on the screen, "This is Kent Nelson, a friend. He is one-hundred and six years old-"

"Guy doesn't look a day over ninety" Kid whispers to me.

"- and has been missing for twenty two days. Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society. The precursor to your Justice League" the picture suddenly changes to the man in a golden outfit.

"Of course," Kaldur says, "Nelson was Earth's sorcerer supreme. He was Doctor Fate."

Wally leans in and whispers to me again, "More like Doctor Fake- guy knows a little bit of advance science and 'Dumbledore's' it up enough to scare the bad guys and impress the babes"

Red Tornado turns to us, "Kent may simply be on one of his 'walk abouts', but he is caretaker to the helmet of Fate, the source of the Doctor's mystic mind, and it is unwise to leave so much power unguarded."

M'gann takes a step forward, "He's like the great sorcerer, priest and priestesses of Mars. I would be honored to help find him."

Kid Flash stuck his hand up "Me too! So honored, I can barely stand it. Magic.. rocks"

I roll my eyes. He's obviously just trying to get to M'gann. I know for a fact he has completely no belief in magic. I don't understand it though, obviously magic is real, or I wouldn't have any powers. I mean, I do use spell books.. Aqualad uses sorcery..

"Take this," Red Tornado says, holding up a key, "It is the key to the tower of Fate"

Wally grabs it and turns to Miss Martian, "What are the chances we both so admire the mystic arts?"

In the Bioship, I cant help but ask, "So Wally, when did you first realize your honest affinity for sorcery?"

"W-well, I don't like to brag, but, uh.. before I became Kid Flash, I seriously consider becoming a wizard myself."

I scoff and look away, out the window to see a town full of shops. If I didn't feel bad that M'gann didn't know he was lying, I would of hit him.

Miss Martian looks around, "We've reached Tornado's coordinates, but- "

"Nothing's there." interrupts Superboy.

"Take us down." commands Aqualad.

After landing the ship, we all get out an investigate. Why would someone hide a house? Or maybe Red Tornado just gave the wrong coordinates?

Kid suddenly appears in front of me, "Nothing. This isn't simple camouflage."

"So what do you think? Adaptive micro-opto electronics combined with phase shifting?" I ask, cursing myself for seeming like a know-it-all _again_

"Absolutely," he says with a grin, obviously impressed. But when he spots Miss Martian he adds, "Not! Clearly some sort of mystic powers are at work here"

Aqualad looks up, holding the key in his hands, "A test of faith... Stand behind me" He takes a couple of steps forward and holds the key up into the air. But there's a click and the sound of a key unlocking something. A building suddenly materializes from thin air, a giant tower coming out of it. Aqualad opens the door and motions us to follow him in.

"Uh.. Where'd the door go?"Superboy asks.

I turn around to see, in fact, the door had disappeared. When I turn back, there's some sort of hologram of Kent Nelson. "Greetings, you have entered with a key but the tower does not recognize you. Please state your purpose."

Wally steps up, glancing at M'gann, as says, "We are true believers, here to find Doctor Fate."

The hologram just looked at him wearily before disappearing. Wally looks at me, surprised, before the ground starts shaking. I go to move, but it collapses, having us fall down into a pit with lava at the bottom. Miss Martian holds onto Aqualad, flying down gently, and I grabs Wally's arm, making a part of the rock slid out for me to stand onto. I see Superboy still falling but he grabs hold of the rocks, growling that he lost his favorite shoes.

"This Nelson guy better be worth it." He says as he steps onto a rock platform I make for him.

"Having trouble.. maintaining altitude.." Miss Martian says as she dips down fast and faster. "I'm so hot.."

"You certainly are.." comes from the speedster I'm holding onto.

"Wally!" I shout, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Hey, inches above sizzling death, I'm entitled to speak my mind!"

"My physiology, and M'gann's, are susceptible to extreme heat, we must get out quickly." Aqualad states, holding on to the martian.

"Hello Megan!" she says, hitting herself on the top of her head, "We never really answered the question." she turns her head upwards, "Red Tornado sent us, to see if Mr. Nelson and the helmet were safe!"

With that, two metal plates slide over the lava, and Superboy jumps down. I let the platform of rock go, and slide down the wall to the bottom. Miss Martian lands with ease.

"This platform," Aqualad says, bending over, "It should be red hot, but it is cool to the touch."

"Don't worry, Megalicious" Kid says, putting an arm around M'gann, "I got you"

I'm suddenly enraged, "Enough!" I shout, pushing him into the rocks, "Your little 'impress' Megan at all costs game, nearly got us all killed!"

"When did this become my fault?"

"When you lied to that.. _thing_ and called yourself a true believer!"

"Wally.. you don't believe?" asks the M'gann.

"Fine! Fine! I lied about believing in magic! But magic is the real lie, a major blow!"

"Wally," Aqualad says, standing back up, "I studied for a year at the conservatory of sorcery in Atlantis, the mystic arts created the skin icons that power my water-bearers"

"Dude, did you ever hear of bio-electricity? Hey, In primitive cult_ures, fire _was once considered magical too! Today it's all just a bunch of tricks!

"You're pretty close-minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers."I say, glaring at him.

"That's science! I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment and- here I am! Everything can be explained by science."

"What about me, genius? I control elements."

"That's science, something must of happened to give you those powers."

"I use spell books!"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Let us test your theory." Aqualad says, leaning over a hatch in the floor.

"Wait! The back-draft from the lava will roast us alive!"

Aqualad pulls the door open, and what I see makes my stomach drop. What was once a burning bit of fire is now a snowy field. Snow comes up and engulfs us.

"It's snow!" Miss Martian says with a smile.

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" I ask Wally, before jumping into the hole. When I straighten up, I see we're in some sort of mountainous area. "Well?"

"Ever hear of string theory? We're in a pocket dimension." He crosses his arms.

"Unbelievable"

"What's that?", asks M'gann, looking off in at some sort of floating cane. I take a step forward and raise my hand.

"Oooh, maybe it's Nelson's magic wand.." Says Wally, grabbing the cane himself.

"I got it!" Wally and I both shout. I sigh and go to take a step back, but I can't let go. I feel a tug in my stomach and we're lifted into the air. Next thing I know, we're on a staircase. What? How did this happen?

"Abra Kadabra!" Wally shouts, looking at another staircase in front of us. There was a boy with a cat on his shoulders, and some muscular looking man.

"Well would you look at that," I hear a man's voice say. The cane glows yellow and the man flies towards us. "In here." He says, grabbing the cane and breaking whatever spell that held my hand to it. A door appears and I jump in. Its some sort of elevator, with a number at the top slowly rising.

"I'm Kent Nelson by the way," he says, turning to us.

"No duh." Wally says. I elbow him as hard as I can to shut him up, "Ow!"

"I'm Natalie. Miss Manners here, is Wally."

"Well Natalie, we're up against an opponent with tremendous mystic powers."

"Abra Kadabra?" Wally asks, "Pfft. Flash proved he used futuristic technology to _stimulate_ magic. Guy's all show and no biz."

"Right you are." Nelson replies.

I glance at Wally and back at Nelson. "He _is_?"

"Abra is a fake, but Clarion the witch boy, the kid with the cat, he's an actual lord of chaos. The ultimate enemy of a lord of order like Doctor Fate."

"Riiight. You're a lord of.. order.." Wally says, rolling his eyes.

"Oh no, not me. I'm just an old coat Fate used to put on. Until my wife convinced me there could be more for it. Any who- Clarion's after the Helmet. If he gets his sticky little mitts on it, he'll turn the planet into his own personal playground of pandemonium." He turns at the sound of ding. The doors open to show a giant bell on top of a podium. A door opens in the ceiling and the rest of the team falls in.

"Friends of yours?" Asks Nelson.

I go to help them up, but have to roll out of the way when a blue beam comes near. "Friends of yours?" I hear Wally say, before disappearing _into_ the bell with Nelson and Clarion. The man I saw earlier flicks his wrist, and a net of electricity engulfs Aqualad and Superboy. I dodge out of the way and charge at him, put he just puts me in one as well.

As pain makes me double over-I can hear the screams of the others.. I try to focus, to move, but I cant. Taking a deep breath, I'm able to consume most of the others' shields into me (electricity _is_part of fire, you know), but it doesn't make me feel any better. As I fall to my knees, I hear the screams somewhat subdue. I raise my head to see the shields gone and the man on the ground- is he in his _underwear?_ Ehh.. Gross..

"Natalie." I hear the usually calming but now quiet alert voice of Aqualad, as he helps me to my feet,"I thank you for helping us, but it was not necessary."

Holding my stomach, I slightly smile, "Its fine Kaldur, but now you owe me."

**Mount Justice, August 20th**

Rubbing my neck, I make my way to my room. Being electrocuted isn't fun, let me tell you. But I stop suddenly, seeing Wally put that helmet thing up on his souvenir shelf.

Leaning on the door frame I say, "You never said what happened to you when you left.."

"Energy from the thing rewrote my brain's beta waves. I was bio-scripted into becoming Doctor Fate for a few minutes, no big."

"Wait, you're still claiming there's no such thing as magic?" I ask with slight anger, "If that's how you feel, why keep it at all?"

He looks at me with a smirk, "Souvenir."

I roll my eyes, "weirdo."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so I'm not going to do episode eight because it's all about Aqualad, with almost no show of the team. **

**Episode Nine: Bereft**

**Bialya, September 4th**

_Hey__**, **__Beautiful.. wake up.. _I hear a boy say, pulling me into consciousness.

I sit up and let a groan escape my lips. My head is killing me! What happened? I cant remember a thing! I see the boy who woke me up; a redhead teen who smiles at me. I try to scramble back, totally confused. Who is this boy? Where am I? And why does my head hurt?

"Hey, it's okay, its okay" he says, putting his hands out, talking in a quiet voice, "I wont hurt you. I-I'm one of the good guys.. You know, Kid Flash."

"K-Kid Flash? Why are you wearing black?"

He looks down at his costume, which instead of the usual bright yellow is black and gray, "Uh.. a little unclear on that myself... What about you?"

I look down and see that I'm wearing a bright blue tank top with matching pants, black boots, and a black sash. "What- who put me in this?"

"Wow. I am not touching that with a ten foot- uh.." he trails off, "You have any powers?"

"Yeah.. I control the elements"

He looks up at the sky. I suddenly hear a whistling coming from outside. That can only be one thing- a missile. Kid Flash grabs my hand and pulls me out of the little house, running. It explodes and the force sends us both to the ground.

Turning around I see about four tanks coming at us from a hill, with a truck in front. We both push ourselves off the ground and start running again. I can hear gunshots that are coming towards us. I roll and turn, putting my hands out, making the ground under the care shoot up, sending it flying. Hiding behind a rock as the tanks catch up, I try to find another target, still dodging bullets. The tanks shoot and I go to turn, but he scoops me up and starts running at his top speed.

"Sorry, they got bigger rocks." he says, as their fire barely misses us. I close my eyes and pull in my head into my chest. If we're going to get hit, at least protect myself, right?

"T-thanks.." I say, feeling a blush creep across my cheeks.

"Hey, I told you- good guy. Now, uh.. not to pry, but uh.. what's your name?"

"Natalie..." I say in quiet voice. Ugh! Why am I acting like this? It's just a random boy whom I've never met before. For all I know, he could kill me! But I still cant help but to stutter while talking to him. "Natalie P-Powers, you?"

"Wally West, in the flesh." he replies with a smirk.

Once we're out of harms way (behind a mountain), Wally stops suddenly and sets me down. He then leans over and breaths heavily.

"Sorry, running on empty. Don't think I've eaten in a while." He opens a compartment in his wrist, and it's empty. "Been out here over twenty four hours, or my cupboards wouldn't be bare."

I go over to talk, but something falls in between us, causing the dust to rise. I hear a yell, and once the dust has cleared, see a boy charging at Kid. He swings his arms and sends the speedster flying into some rocks.

"Wally!" I shout.

The boy then turns to me and swings as well, but I back flip out of the way. Woah... where'd I learn to do that? He charges at me and I make the rocks form a wall between us. He effortlessly just smashes it and keeps running. I do it again and he punches it, lunging to grab me. I roll out of the way as another missile is shot and I'm sent flying.

I go to push myself off the ground, when this boy jumps in front of me. He's still alive? That thing must have hit him, but it didn't even leave a scratch? He jumps onto one of the tanks and starts pulling it apart.

"Who's side is he on?" I say to myself harshly.

"Want to stick around and find out?" Wally asks. With a shake of my head, he picks me up and starts running in the opposite direction, down a hill of sand. He trips over a stray rock, though, and I'm suddenly back on the ground, rolling down the hill.

I don't even get a chance to say anything before two planes fly past us and turn to shoot at us.

"Get down!" Wally yells, pushing me to the ground and putting himself over me. The planes fly by us and turn again. I put my hands out, ready to make the air push the planes, when I hear a voice:

_Don't worry, I'm almost there!_

"Did you just hear a girl talking in your head?"

"Girls are always on my mind, but they're not usually talking."

I stand up to see a girl flying in the air. She puts her hands out, and then together, causing the planes to crash into each other.

Wally looks at her funny, "Well J'onn, the costume looks familiar.. but I'm not sure the new bod screams 'Man Hunter'"

"You know my uncle J'onn? Hello, Megan, of course you do! You're Kid Flash, Wally!" Says the girl, she turns to be, "And you're Naturazella**;** Natalie."

"Wait, wait, wait, Martian Manhunter's your uncle? Is that how you know my name?"

"Yeah, we're teammates. Friends! I baked you cookies!"

I feel a pang of jealously, "You know her?"

"No- no I swear, beautiful, never seen her before in my life. At least, not that I-"

The girl sighs, "You lost your memories too. C'mon, I'll fill you in as we go. Robin and Superboy need our help."

"Of course, Robin and Super- what now?"

"Superboy, he;s part of the team too."

"Well where are they?"

"I found Robin! He's over here!" the girl, who tells us her name is M'gann, yells, flying into the sky.

After running over a hill, I see Robin, the Boy Wonder, fighting a bunch of Bialyan soldiers. Kid Flash runs out and grabs some of their guns, while M'gann forces some of them off the hill. I put my hands out and make the sand grab at one of them, causing him to fall flat on his face.

"KF!" Robin exclaims, high-fiving him, "Man, it's good to see a familiar face."

"Hey Rob! Memory loss?"

"Sixth months! Let's hog-tie these creeps and compare notes."

"So we're a team?" Robin asks.

"The four of us and Superboy." M'gann replies

"So this must be his?" Robin holds up a scrap of fabric with the letter 'S' written in red letters.

"Yes! Did you see him?"

"I think we did." I say, looking up at Wally.

"Farell boy? Some teammate, he attacked us**!**" he replied.

"He didn't know who we were." I pause, "I don't even know who we are!"

"I remember Batman ordering radio silence," Robin says, "Our team must work for him!"

"Now how do you know we don't work for my mentor?" asks Kid, while he pointed to himself. His costumed changed from black back to the regular yellow. "Woah... This is so cool!" he continued to touch the lightning bolt on his chest.

"Could you quit touching yourself?" I ask irritably. "Ugh! We need our memories back!"

In a flash we are transported to a bright room, with people-_us- _moving around on the walls. Before I can ask where we are however, M'gann materializes in front of us**.** "I brought you into my mind to share what I've remembered so far. But I need your help. Together our broken memories can form a whole, if you open your minds to mine."

"You want to look through our private thoughts?" I ask.

"I have no wish to intrude but-"

Robin interrupts**,** "You need to hack our minds to find out what happened to us, got it. Go!"

"My brain's all yours," Wally says with a smile, "Try not to let its brilliance overwhelm you."

"Or underwhelm you." Robin grins, "Hey why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?"

I sigh. Am I the only one who doesn't want their mind read by some total stranger who could find out all our secrets if they wanted to? I feel someone grab my hand, and look over to see Wally interlocking his fingers with mine. This is his way of showing that I should trust this girl. I look over to her, "Last six months only, and only what you need."

She nod**s,** and three hands made out of light shoot up, grasping our heads. I can feel all the memories coming together and suddenly I remember what happened**.**

Batman called us in for a mission,_"The watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Bialyan Dessert__**. S**__pectral analysis revealed elements non-terrestrial_ _in origin. Find out what happened at that site, what landed there. Bialya is a rogue-state, ruled by Queen Bee, and not a member of the League's UN charter. All communications are subject to interception. Maintain radio silence at all time. You'll be landing_ _in Qurac, on Bialya's border."_

"_The Bialyians control the site__**.**__"_I hear myself tell the team.

"_Set up here__**,**__" _a voice commanded the team**.**

"_We'll be up and running in no time... Detecting non terrestrial trace elements from the tent." _Robin's voice piped up.

"I'll _go check it out!" M'gann said._

"_Good idea. Go! Maintain telepathic contact." _said the mysterious voice again.

"_I will, Aqualad."_

I'm suddenly pulled back to reality, standing back on Bialyan sand, "Aqualad!" I say at the same time as the others.

"Where is is, what happened next?" asks Robin.

"I don't know! That's the last thing I- we remember."

I feel a tug at my hand and look down to see Wally**'**s hands and mine still intertwined. With a blush I let go quickly.

"Uh-" he says, also looking embarrassed, "We landed twenty four hours ago. If Kaldur's been wandering the desert that long.. well- that's not good for a guy with gills."

Robin opens up his hologram from his wrist, "Well, now that I know where to look for him. He's close! But- he's not moving."

Running to the location Robin shows us, we find Aqualad lying in the sand, muttering something in Atlantian.

"I can't restore his memories in this condition..." Miss Martian says with a say.

Robin steps forwards, "He needs immediate rehydration**. C**all the Bioship."

"I-its out of range." she turns to Wally, "But you can get him there fast."

"He's too heavy" he says, "And I'm too low on fuel... right now, I couldn't even carry her." he says, pointing a finger at me.

"Why not just levitate him back?" I question.

"I can**'**t, I have to find Superboy. Six months ago he didn't exist, and now he has no memories, just animal impulse. I'm the only one who can help him..."

"Superboy's indestructible, just ask those tanks**!** It's Aqualad who needs your help- like now!" Wally responds.

Miss Martian clutches the side of her head and screams, "No! Superboy's in pain!" and she flies off.

"We still don't know what erased our memories! It could happen again!" Robin shouts after her.

"It's no use," I say, looking around for something to hold Aqualad in, "She cant hear us. We need something to move him in."

"Can you make a bed of rock and float him to the ship?" Robin asks.

I nod curtly, making the sand under Aqualad turn hard into rock. I then force to hover in the air. "Lead the way."

We follow him for a few moments before he whispers, "Quick, over there!" and darts behind a rock.

A couple of trucks zoom by us. How does he do that? He always seems to know what's going to happen before it happens..

I turn my attention towards Kaldur. He's starting to mumble more words in Atlantian. I put a hand on his forehead. "Shh, Kaldur... Quiet now."

Robin turns around, "We can't risk a fire-fight with Aqualad being K.O'ed like this"

Wally sighs tiredly, "Its not just him. I'm way out of juice..."

I go to ask Robin what to do next, but realize he's gone. "I forgot how much I hate it when he does the ninja thing.." Kid Flash says, looking around, "So.. let's face it, you were totally into me.."

Woah.. I guess I did.. I did think he was cute... and nice.. and charming... ugh! What am I saying? This is _Wally _we're talking about! "What about you? Calling me beautiful dozens of times? Carrying me around?"

He stood his ground, "I'm not the one who _blushed_ every time they talked to me!"

"Hey! Amnesia, remember? I forgot how truly annoying you are."

"Oh, like you're the goddess of congeniality! "

"Sheesh! Get a room!" Came Robin's voice, now leaning against the rock behind us.

"Dude!" Kid yelled, turning around, "Where were you?"

"Breaking radio silence." he replied with a smirk. Turning around, Robin waited until a cloud of smoke had risen into the air. "That's our cue. Move!"

Running after the Boy Wonder, I use my powers to make Aqualad fly in front of us. After a while, Wally starts to slow down, "Cant.. go fast..anymore. Not.. enough energy.."

Mentally kicking myself, I run over and wrap my around his waist, supporting him, "Almost there."

He nods and continues running. Finally**, **Robinforces us to stop, shouting, "There it is! Get in!"

Setting Aqualad on the ground, Robin and Wally then help him into the ship. I follow in after them, setting up the mini medical station to help him.

_Hey everybody, _Miss Martian's voice sounds in my head ,_I've got Superboy! He's back to normal and we're on our way!_

This causes Aqualad to jump up, gasping, "Who are you? And how did you get inside my head?"

_Hello Megan! Aqualad's memories! I knew I forgot something!_

_Aww man! _Kid said, hitting himself in the head, M_e_ _too! I didn't get a souvenir from the mission!_

_Don't worry, got the souvenir covered. _Miss Martian replies.

**A/N: What did you think? ;D please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Homefront, episode Twelve**

**Mount Justice, September 22nd**

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Opening my eyes, I see the alarm clock flashing the time. Ughhh! It's six already? Why do I have to get up so early for school? I lean over and slam my hand down on the it, shutting it off. First day of school, oh joy. Well at least it gives me something to do- its been almost a month since I've been sent on a mission with the team. Stretching, I sit up and look around the room. Spell books are scattered all over my desk. I've been trying to learn how to control metal; since it's a part of rock, but all I've managed to do is dent it. Oh well. I stand up and open the closet door. A matching skirt and vest with a white long sleeves shirt meets my eyes. Sheesh, Gotham Academy is pretty strict on dress code. Pulling my hair back into a braid I see the dark circles under my eyes. Darn it, I shouldn't of stayed up so late reading those spell books..

An hour later, I'm standing in the courtyard of the school, furiously tugging at my skirt. Why wont it stay down?

"Natalie?" a girl asks, coming forward, "I'm Vet, your new student guide. Welcome to Gotham Academy."

"Thanks.. uh, I'm Natalie.. But- uh.. you already know that.." I mentally kick myself. Nice first impression, Nat! Ugh, I'm so stupid!

A younger boy, probably about thirteen, throws a arm around me and raises his phone, "We'll laugh about this someday." he smirks and takes a picture. After checking his phone, he runs away.

"Uh.. who was that?" I ask, feeling slightly creeped out.

"A freshman, just ignore him."

I sigh, lugging myself towards the secret phone booth entrance to the cave. After adjusting my costume I go to open the door, when a voice nearly has me jumping out of my skin.

"Nat?"

I turn quickly, "Robin! I- uh.."

"How random you're in Gotham City!"

"uh.. yeah, I go to school here now.."

"C-O-O-L. Do you L-I-K-E it?" He asks with a smirk.

"Y-E-S" I reply, playing along.

"Even B-E-T-T-E-R."

"Yeah, can we go to the cave now?" I roll my eyes.

"Ladies first."

"Your town, you go." I don't know why, but I hate going first on that thing when I'm with someone. Maybe I want to make sure I don't totally break it.

He shrugs and enters the booth, ignoring the giant 'OUT OF ORDER' on its side.

"Recognized, Robin, B-01"

After waiting until he was transported safely, I make my way in, "Recognized, Naturazella, B-07."

I take a step out and am I'm met immediately with a scary scene. Smoke was rising everywhere, I couldn't see anything two feet in front of me. I could hear what sounded like someone trying to run.

"Get down!" I hear Robin's voice shout.

Rolling to the side, a giant fireball just misses me. Robin land next to me and throws some of his own 'Batarangs' into the smoke. Another fireball is thrown, forcing us to move.

"Who are we fighting?" I shout, sending some rocks into the blackness.

"I don't know. But we're sitting ducks by these goons- head for the exit!" Running after him, I make my way to the hallway. I stop suddenly, because there's a wall of water coming towards us. "Or.. not"

I go to turn to get out of there, but the water's too fast and engulfs us both. I bang my head off the wall, and the water falls back, letting me go. I push myself off the ground and follow Robin again, not knowing what's happening. After dodging a few more fireballs, I see we made our way to the training room.

"Robin to team, come in. Aqualad?"

_M'gann can you hear me? _I say through my mind, trying to contact her, _are you there?_

A explosion pushes us to our feet again. What is happening? All I wanted to do after school today was relax, maybe watch a movie with Wally, but instead I have to fight someone, or maybe even some_thing_ that is invading my home! Most teenage girls just have to deal with a bunch of homework, what to wear the next day, or even how to ask out the boy they like! Nope, not me, I'm fighting evil!

"Robin to Batcave," the Boy Wonder shouts into his intercom, running away from the fiery tornado coming at us, "Override RG-4. Cave calling Justice League, HOG slash Watchtower, B01 priority Red." Entering the shower room, he turns on all the faucets, gesturing me to do the same. "Comm is down... at least the water's helping.."

No sooner did he say that, the faucets burst open, spewing us with water. "Or.. not."

Once the water was over our heads, Robin puts some sort of bomb on the wall and grabs my arm, pulling me far back. The explosion takes the wall down and pulls us out in front of the kitchen.

"We need to get lost" he says, looking around.

"The air vents!" I yell, running over to above the stove and pulling the grate off. Turning, I see him pressing some buttons into his control panel. "What are you-?"

"Downloading the cave's blueprints.. Could come in-" he stops and listens. I can hear the sound of metal clanking coming closer, "Go! Go!"

I jump up into the vents and soon hear Robin doing the same. Crawling on hands and knees I make my way in the darkness.

"Go left!" I hear Robin say, and I don't object. I know he's only a kid and I'm the one with powers, but 1. He's Batsy partner, 2. He's freaking smart. I'm glad I did follow his orders though, because a fireball blows right by where we were just standing.

"Huh.. Too close..Take the first right..." He says, following me, "There should be a vent cover right in front of you."

Looking up, I see that he's right. I push it open and find myself sliding down the vent at a slope. When I hit the bottom, the cover pops off and I land on metal with a thud. We're in a room full with the radiators, and we landed on a metal platform connected to the wall around the perimeter.

"This way!" Robin states, looking at his mini hologram. He opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by a loud explosion. Fire is coming out of the vents- and fast. Squinting my eyes, I could see the silhouette of a female figure. But wait, there's no way someone could be in there and not get burnt... it must have been a trick of the light, or something..

Jumping over the rail, we hide behind one of the radiator. A beeping noise has me turn, and I see one of the radiators are starting to crack and bend.

"That's not good" Robin says, turning on his heel. He runs, dodging fireballs, and hides behind another machine. "I know that other access tunnel is here somewhere..."

Access tunnel? Isn't that it right there? I turn and kneel down, picking up the vent on the floor, "You mean this one?" I jump down into the tunnel, and I'm back on my hands and knees.

"Hold on" He says, plugging his hologram into a plug on the 'wall'. "Locking out cave's motion and heat sensors to prevent the enemy from tracking us."

"Who is the enemy?"

He smirks and turns to the hologram, "Let's find out. Downloading cave's security footage.." The hologram lights up with a picture in each corner. He zooms in on one of them and the video starts. Its the team, surrounded by Superboy's motorbike. Wally was leaned over, working on it.

"Wrench." He says, and Miss Martian hands it to him, "Thank you green-cheeks." He says with a wink.

Ugh, why is he _always_ flirting with her? Cant he see that M'gann and Superboy are _obviously _a couple!

Aqualad takes a step forward, "I have been meaning to ask, any problems juggling school work with your responsibilities here?"

"No." Superboy replies, watching over Wally 'fixing' his bike.

"Juggling's just one of my many talents," the speedster answers, "Socket Wrench."

Miss Martian hands the wrench to Wally, "Cheerleading practice has presented as challenge. Oh, but my first loyalty is to the team- _this_ team, not the bumblee's."

Aqualad nods, "Natalie starts school today, do you think she will have trouble maintaining her loyalties?"

"Nah, she'll manage alright," Wally says, stretching. Woah, he actually has a nice thing to say for once! I feel all tingly inside. Note the sarcasm. "I mean, how much annoying can she get?" Yep. Feeling's gone. He goes to continue but there's an explosion and the hologram shows static.

"What happened?" I ask, turning to Robin.

"Explosion took out the cameras, I'll find another angle." He replies, typing into his keyboard. Another video is shown, with the water inside the mountain suddenly flying up. One slither hits the camera and it goes back to static. In seconds, the next video is shown. The team pushes themselves off the ground and go towards the water, but it hits the camera again, going blank. A final video shows Miss Martian and Aqualad in fighting stance- but that camera fizzles out too.

"That's it. All four are dead," Robin says. Then, realizing what he might of implied, he add, "The cameras. I meant the cameras. I-I'm sure the others are okay. Just gimme a sec to find route to the hangar."

I lean against the metal. "Y-yeah. They're fine, they all have superpowers.. they're fine.." I say, trying to reassure myself. When the truth is I'm freaking out. There's some sort of villain in our house, who took out _four_ superpowered heroes, and now its up to Robin, who doesn't even have powers, and me, who cant even control all my powers, to stop them. This is going to be great...

"Right around the corner, there's an opening, its inside the library. Go!"

I nod my head and start crawling down the vent. Robin elbows me, preventing me from going any further.

"Here." He says, opening the vent cover. Jumping out he says, "There's a secret passage behind one of these bookcases."

I follow him, "Seriously? Cliché much?"

"You should see the Batcave." He replies, glancing at all the bookcases.

There's the _swish_ of the door opening, and we jump behind one of them. The metal clanking we heard in the kitchen is back, and the owner of the feet says, "Naturazella, Robin."

That voice! That's Red Tornado's voice! I exchange glances with Robin, and we cautiously look between one of the books from the other side. There's some sort of red robot, who looks extremely like Red Tornado, but without the cape. It punches the shelve and we roll out of the way.

"Yes on the red, no on the tornado!" Robin yells, running towards the exit. Another robot comes, this time feminine, and blocks our way. Robin jumps onto the bookcases and I follow.

"What are they?" I ask, dodging more fireballs. Robin jumps off the shelve and I turn, trying to keep the robots busy. I throw some rocks I conjure out of thin air at them, but they swat them away. The 'girl' robot, punches the bookcase, and they start to fall like dominoes. Jumping down, Robin pulls a book off the shelve, and a doorway appears. He pulls me into it, down a flight of stairs.

"Did you know Tornado has siblings?" I ask, running after him.

"No."

I grab his arm to keep him from running, "What do we do now? You know how powerful Red Tornado is! How do we take down two of him?"

"They do seem pretty user _un_-friendly."

A voice from overhead makes us freeze, "Attention Robin, attention Naturazella- you have exactly ten minutes to surrender, or the lives of your teammates will be extinguished."

I groan. Greeeaaaat. Now the weight of four people lies on our shoulders. Robin and I start running down the hallway.

"We can access the hangar from here," Robin says, turning towards me. Another huge wall of water, like the ones on the surveillance cameras, comes straight towards us. "Or not.."

I glare at him, "Would you please stop saying that?"

The wall gets enormous very quickly, and it soon engulfs us. I struggle to get to Robin, trying to stop spinning. He grabs some sort of thing that lets you breath underwater (Green Arrow showed me once) and hands it to me. After taking a deep breath, he takes it away and continues swimming. I'm halfway there when something grabs my leg and pulls me back. Turning, I see the robot has followed us, and I start struggling. 'He' grabs my arm and twists it backwards, almost causing me to swallow the water. Robin throws one of his bombs and grabs my other arm, swimming away. He pushes me up, and I make it to the surface. He starts gasping for air, as well as me, and looks around. We made it to the hangar.

"Look out!" I hear Wally shout from behind me. Fire starts coming toward us, and we dive underwater. Coming back up, we've made our way to Superboy and Wally, who are stuck in some sort of goo.

"You guys alright?" Robin asks.

"Forget us! Help M'gann!" Superboy shouts. Looking up, I see Aqualad and M'gann stuck in some sort of fiery cage.

"Aqualad!" I yell up to him, "Is she-"

"She is unconscious." He replies.

"And _you_?"

He shakes his head, "I fear we cannot survive much longer."

No, no, no, no! This _can't_ be happening! Another ball of fire sends me and Robin back underwater. We swim up to the staircase. The fiery robot stops at the top of the stairs, and the water one at the bottom.

"Distract her, now!" Robin yells, running down the steps.

I start shooting some blasts of air at the robotette. Oh god, what is he getting us into? She takes a step forward, unfazed, and blasts some fire at me. I dive back into the water, along side Robin. He starts swimming downwards, and finally stops at a door. After Pressing some buttons, the door opens, and he swims in. We finally make it to another vent, and pull ourselves in.

"Six Minutes." The robotic voice stated, somewhere overhead.

"What now?" I ask.

"We save them. That's how it works."

"How do we do that? I don't know if you noticed, but those robots took out our _four_ superpowered friends!"

"You seem distraught."

"Distraught? M'gann and Aqualad are dying, Wally and Superboy are next, and I'm almost out of energy to do anything! Of course I'm distraught!"

"Well get traught, or get dead."

"Why are you so calm?" I ask, following him down the vents.

"Practice. Been doing this since I was nine."

I sigh. "Well what good is that now? What chance do we have against machines?"

"uh, duh! They're machines! And one electromagnetic will shut down any machine in range."

"Great! But you better have one in your belt, because I know I don't."

"I'm fresh out. But I'm betting we can make one." he turns on his earpiece, "What do you say KF? Do-able?"

"_Totally do-able! If.. only we had more time."_

"You know where we can start?" Robin asks, kicking a cover off. He jumps up and looks around, were in the medical bay.

"_Med Lab, X-ray machine. You'll find a small vacuum tube called a Hortatory. It converts high energy pulses. Reprogram its unit to microwave the conversion from X-rays to EMPs, with the cascading generator directing outward."_

After typing some things into the hologram on his wrist, Robin grabs a tube out of the machine, just as Wally says. "A ripple effect, like dropping a stone in a pond."

"_A stone with ten to the twelve power wattage, yeah."_

"So I need to hook it up to the cave's main generator."

Groaning I ask, "That's back with the psycho robots, isn't it?"

Robin swift turns, still holding the tub, and goes back up the vents. After climbing for a couple of minutes, we've made it into one of the vents across from where Aqualad and M'gann are.

"Okay" Robin says into his earpiece, "Make a distraction."

As the boys started yelling up to the robots, we make our way across the room. "Cover me." He says, shooting a grappling hook across the water, to where the generator is.

"And Miss Martian? " I hear Wally yell, "I cant believe you're buying her act!"

"Yeah!" Superboy adds, "You know how hard it gets in the caves of Mars? That cage is just making her homesick!"

Robin tells me through the earpiece, _"Its not working. The circuit's incomplete. I need something conductible"_

One of the robots has noticed Robin and makes the water around him rise. "Robin look out!" I shout without thinking. The female robot turns her attention towards me and throws a fire ball. Dodging I make my way back into the vents, only stopping when I see a crack in the metal. I spot the robot bringing up and unconscious Robin.

No, no, no, no! This _cant _be happening, this _cant_ be real! Robin taken captive? The faces of my teammates flash before my eyes- M'gann and Kaldur, Superboy and Robin, and _Wally. _Yes, even Wally. I know he's annoying, but I cant imagine him not being there to annoy people. Okay, what are my options here? Robin said he needed something conductible to have the EMP work. Something conductible.. like metal.. Groaning, I hang my head. I can't control metal! Well... I can.. but only alittle... but I only need alittle for it to work..

I slide down the rest of the vent, and run to the hanger. I know what I'm going to do. I just hope it works. I open the the doors and step out, hands raised in the air. "I surrender. Stop the clock."

The robots look at me for a moment, but then one of them steps forward. Using all the energy I could muster, I close my eyes and push in the direction of the generator. Please, please, _please, please work! _Sure enough, a little sheet of metal is sent flying into the air. Once it makes contact with the EMP, a giant blue force spreads out. As I stumble to the ground, I see the robots fizzle and fall.

"Kaldur! How's M'gann?" Superboy asks from below.

"She breathes. What of Robin?" He turns towards me.

Crawling over to where Robin is, I put my hand out hesitantly. He starts to cough, and I sigh with relief.

"Way to get traught." He smirks.

"Figured my only shot was to 'surrender', pretend to drown before I actually did.. Blacked out though." Robin explains, once we're all together.

I try yet again to turn on the laser in my hands. Its suppose to turn on so I can get the boys out of that junk... Ugh! Why. Wont. You. Work? Oh yeah. EMP.. whoops..

"M'gann." Superboy says, putting his hand out.

She grabs it and says weakly, "I'll be fine"

"Natalie! Will you quit playing with that thing and cut us free already?"

"It doesn't work, genius! EMP shuts down all machines, remember?"

A familiar voice says, "All machines present at the time. What has occurred?" Looking up, I see Red Tornado flying towards us.

"We had a little visit from your family." Robin says.

"I was not aware I had relations."

"Where have you been?" asks Superboy.

"Monitor duty on the Watchtower. When It became clear cave communications were down, I attempted to investigate. But your Zeta tubes were also nonfunctional. I transported to Providence, and proceeded here."

With a jump, the laser in my hand suddenly turns on, freeing one of Wally's legs.

"They pulse has worn off!" He and Robin says simultaneously.

When I look up, Red Tornado's eyes are glowing red. He flies into the air, and makes his arms into tornadoes as well. The air in the room gets sucked out, and I clutch at my throat. I see my teammates fall to the ground. No! I cant.. cant.. leave them.. The room starts to spin and suddenly, everything just goes black.

"Natalie? Nat can you hear me?"

Opening my eyes, I see a concerned Green Arrow looming over me. As he helps me to my feet, I see the others getting woken up.

"What happened?" he asks.

"What_ happened? _The robots happened!" I turn suddenly, "Wait- where'd they go?"

"They're gone" Robin says glancing at me, "All three of them. Gone."

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Just kidding, you know what happens xD So, what did you guys think? **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! If you wanna know what Natalie looks like, I colored In a base here- .com/art/Naturazella-294434626 And I'm just going right in for this chapter, so the beginning is morning the next day.**

**Episode Thirteen- Alpha Male**

**Mount Justice- September 23rd**

Green Arrow places a bowl of nuts in front of Wally, who looks up and says irritably, "Thanks. But no thanks."

"Yeah," Robin looks up at him as well, "what we want are answers, about Red Tornado and his siblings."

"Exactly!" Wally sighs. Green Arrow takes a step a step forward to grab the nuts, but Wally pulls them away, "Keep the bowl."

With a roll of my eyes, I turn away. Kaldur and Batman are talking in the corner, no doubt about what happened yesterday. I still can't believe it. Red betraying us like that. He was a member of the League! How could he? Or, more importantly, why did he?

"You knew?" Superboy shout, ramming into Kaldur and disrupting my train of thoughts, "That android and his maniac family nearly killed M'gann!"

Miss Martian flies over, "Conner, what are you doing?"

Running over as well, I hear Superboy say, "Kaldur knew we had a traitor among us and said nothing!"

"You knew?" Robin asks.

"And you didn't tell us?" Wally adds.

"I sought to protect the team from-"

"From what?" Wally questions, crossing his arms over his chest, "Information that might of saved our lives?"

"Enough." Came the cold voice from behind me. Turning, I could see Batman glaring at us, "With Red Tornado.. _missing_.. the team will now be overseen by rotating supervisors. Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift."

Supervisors? Do they think we're kids, needing a babysitter? Uhh! Captain Marvel steps forward, "I'm really looking forward to hanging out with you guys"

Superboy sends a glare at Kaldur, "After I dismantle Tornado, you and I are gonna-"

Batman interrupts again, "Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League. That makes him a League responsibility. You will leave him to us." After turning to put a hologram of a newspaper up, he continues, "I have another assignment for this team."

"Gotham mayor attack by Guerilla Gorilla?" Wally asks, reading off the screen.

Robin exchanges a look with Wally, "Batman please. Tell me your not sending us on this joke of a wild ape chase."

Batman looks down at Robin, "I _never_ joke about the mission." Robin backs off, looking sheepish, "I've checked the sources, I've studied the patterns. Mayor Hill's encounter is only the latest in a series of incidents. Aqualad," He says, turning towards him, "you and your team will departure for India and check this out."

With that he walks away, leaving us alone to get ready. "Huh, your team." Wally huffs, walking away with the rest of them. I stay where I am and look up at Kaldur.

"I know why you did it. You didn't say anything so you wouldn't tip him off that you knew. You did the right thing."

He shakes his head, "I am not so sure the rest of the team agrees."

"They will.. don't worry.." I give him a weak smile and follow the rest of the team.

"Translation," I hear Robin telling Wally, "he blames us for Red fiasco. Doesn't trust us."

Wally turns towards Kaldur, "Its a big club."

)( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )(

**Northern India- September 23rd**

"Switch to stealth," Kaldur says after we've landed, "and review mission peramiters."

I hit my belt, and my usually bright blue costume turns black.

"Peramiters?" Wally says, switching his costume dark too, "We don't need no stinkin' peramiters."

"It's recon." Robin turns, "We know what to do."

Aqualad takes a step forward, "Kid, Robin-"

Robin continues, "The three of us started this team because the Justice League was keeping secrets from _us_."

"Or did you forget that like you forgot to tell us about the mole." Wally adds before they both disappear.

"C'mon," Superboy say, grabbing M'gann's arm, "I'll keep you save." M'gann looks at him for a moment, obviously talking telepathically, and he adds, "I... just wanna protect you."

"Whatever." She says before flying up into the air in the opposite direction.

Superboy turns to Kaldur, "Why did you stop her? You're suppose to be in charge!"

"I am-"

Superboy just shakes his head before jumping away. I feel bad for Kaldur. I mean yes, I'm a little mad that he had to keep secrets from us, but it was necessary, because if he didn't, the mole would of just killed us then and there. Why don't the others see that?

"Um," Captain Marvel steps forward, "did I miss the part when you actually said what the plan was?"

Kaldur just sighs and starts to walk. I follow without saying anything. If he has at least someone who he can talk to without getting ignored, that should be helpful.. right? He stops and looks down at some tracks and smeared mud on the ground.

"Guess this is where mayor Hill's... monkey business went down. So at least we confirmed the story... right?" Captain Marvel asks.

Kaldur continues to walk until Captain says his name, which makes him turn, "My apologizes, Captain." He shakes his head, "I am plagued by doubts.. Perhaps I was wrong to withhold- "

He's interrupted by a boom that makes us all turn our heads, and soon enough, a giant elephant comes out of the forest. Captain Marvel flies at it, but it just swats him away with it's trunk. Another elephant comes from the other side of the clearing.

"Run!" I shout, dodging one of the charging animals. He jumps out of the way as well, but the elephant rams its horns into him, sending him into a tree. "Aqualad!"

Captain Marvel appears and flies back up to the elephant while I run over to Kaldur. "Are you-"

He pushes himself off the ground,"I am fine." Standing back up, he charges the elephant, water bearers at the ready. In one steady movement, he rips the piece of metal that is wrapped around the animal. It blinks a few times, and walks away.

"Remove the collar!" He shouts to me.

I nod and put my hands out, using the rocks near me to fly at the collar. Most of them pierce the metal, and make it fall to the ground.

"Pretty sweet that you figured out the problem was the collars." Captain says as he lands next to us.

"But the collars indicated intelligence behind this attack. The rest of the team may also be at risk. Team, report status." Kaldur says, pressing into his communicator. With a sigh he says, "Comm is jammed. Miss Martian failed to establish a telepathic link before we split up."

"Kaldur, you let everyone split up before the link was set." I point out.

"But they would not listen!"

"I guess" Captain Marvel shrugs, "but back at the Cave, Batman stopped everyone from arguing with one word."

"Because Batman is.. Batman.."

I try not to laugh. Its funny how the only description of Batman is 'Batman'.. But I get where Aqualad's coming from, Batman is the boss. What he says goes.. And if you don't listen to him... I shutter to think what he'll do.

"Yeah.. you don't have to tell me.. When I first joined the League all he did was boss me around, and its hard not to take it personally. But, I never disobeyed an order, and that's probably what kept me alive."

"Batman takes command. He has to, for the good of the League.. Thank you for helping me understand."

_Aqualad, Naturazella, _I hear Miss Martian's voice in my head, _Can you hear me?_

"Yes Miss Martian" Aqualad replies out loud, "Report."

_I was attacked by animals wearing inhibitor collars, like the ones used at Bell Rev Prison. _

"Cool, a tiger!" Captain Marvel shouts, causing me to turn. Running into the forest, he adds, "Ill be right back!"

"Captain, wait!" Aqualad shouts, but he was gone. He turns to me, "Hey, speed of Mercury." With a sigh, he replies back to M'gann telegraphically, _Miss Martian, I need_ _a telepathic link up with the entire team, now. _

After a few moments, I hear her voice in my head again_, Link established._

_Listen, please- _Aqualad says urgently.

_Oh good, _Wally interrupts, _Aqualad's voice in my head- I so_ _missed that. _

_Hey Kaldur! _Robin shouts, _KF and I were attacked by giant vulchers.. 'course if we're moles you probably think we attacked ourselves._

_Guys, _I say, _can you just focus on the mission please? _

_Superboy are you online or just pouting? _Asks M'gann.

_Busy, _he says curtly, _call back later._

_What gets me, _I hear Wally say, _ is how nonchalant he is about not telling us._

_He should be chalant, way chalant. Extremely chalant. _Robin replies

Aqualad starts moving towards the tree and I follow. After pushing a few branches out of the way, I see these metal cylinders sticking out of the ground.

_Does he really think you or I could have been the mole? _Asks Wally, obviously to Robin.

_We've known each other for years!_ Robin replies.

Aqualad kneels down, and I can see tracks in the mud. He touches it lightly and looks up at me with a questioning look.

_You know they'd hate it if we've kept secrets from them! _Miss Martian adds.

I can't take it anymore, I yell out, _Enough! This is ridiculous! Kaldur did what he did for a reason, and if you can't see that, you guys are idiots. We need to stop fighting and start __focusing ON. THE. MISSION!_

Aqualad looks up at me, surprised. He then grabs one of the cylinders and rips it out of the dirt, sending sparks flying. _Captain Marvel has been captured, and we must act as a team to save him._

Wally scoffs, _Under your leadership? I don't thin-_

_This is not up for debate. You all chose me to lead, and when the mission is over and you'd like to select a new lead, I will happily step down. But until that time, I am in command here. _He says before walking off. _We will meet at my coordinates._

)( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )(

I crouched down on the branch, squinting my eyes to get used to the darkness. After Aqualad had recruited us, Robin used the hologram on his wrist to show where Captain Marvel was. There's some sort of building with more of those cylinder things around the perimeter.

_I'll fly over_ M'gann stated, ready to go.

_Negatory. _Wally says, with his infer-red glasses on, _the metal things make a dome over the whole compound. _

Robin types a few things into his hologram, _Those are insulated.. but one good shock could cause a momentary gap. _

Slightly adjusted to the darkness, I can see a control panel at the door, _I see a target. _

_Then be ready to hit it, _Aqualad states, _Be ready- all of you. _With that he runs down the hill, and starts opening the shield. I close my eyes and make a sort of arrow using my metal-shifting.

_Now! _Wally shouts.

I force my hand into the air, controlling the arrow so that it flies perfectly through the hole Aqualad made and hits a button on the panel, causing the shield to go down. Jumping down from the tree, I follow Robin down the hill. But the screams of sirens make me look up, and see a bunch of monkeys coming at us. What is it with these people and their animals?

"Remove their collars!" Aqualad shouts.

"Sounds easy when he says it," Robin mutters, trying to fend off two monkeys that were on top of him. With a raise of my hand, I send two rocks at the throats of the monkeys, breaking their collars. I raise my eyebrow, expecting a thank you, when he throws two of his disks next to me. I jump and turn, seeing two collars breaking.

"Heh. Thanks." I say. Robin smirks, and runs over to Aqualad. Miss Martian pushes a giant gorilla into the wall, which causes it to burst open. Running in, I discover Captain Marvel tied up on a bed, and some sort of brain- thing on a pedestal. Ew...

"Its the Brain!" Wally shouts.

"Duh, I can see its a brain."

"Not _a_ brain, _the _Brain"

"In the flesh, eh, so to speak." the 'brain' says with a French accent. He then turns to the gorilla, "Mallah."

The gorilla nods and presses a button, bringing up the cylinders, which emit a blue haze. It sends a pain down my back and brings me to the ground, unable to move.

_Superboy, Miss Martian- now! _Aqualad says.

Miss Martian telepathically grabs the controls and shuts the machinate off. Agh... That thing hurt! It felt like I couldn't move my body. When I stand up, I see Superboy crashing through one of the other walls, with a giant white wolf behind him.

The gorilla (what was his name, Mallah?), growls and starts shooting at us. Wally and M'gann try to distract him, but he keeps getting back up. Uh! Why do gorillas have to be so strong? I throw a fireball at him, which has him stumbling. Robin then throws a bomb and he falls again. With a loud roar, Mallah takes a step forward.

"Try it. I hate monkeys." Superboy states, scowling.

"No Mallah" the Brain says, making his pedestal add more wires, turning into some sort of weapon, "'zis will not be our war.. au revoir team.."

"Get down!" Wally shouts.

I flinch, expecting some big bomb to go off, but all that happens is the lights go out. When they flicker back on, the Brain and Mallah are gone.

"Wait... that big weapon thing was a light switch?" Wally asks.

)( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )(

Stiflingly a yawn, I wait for Aqualad to break all the collars. Man I'm tired.. I've been up the whole week studying for that test I had yesterday, plus we had training after school until dinner, and now I'm up in India until three in the morning, fighting some lunatic brain and a giant gorilla. Some life I have, huh?

Captain Marvel turns to the giant Tiger that stands next to him, "That's the last of the collars?" The tiger gives a roar before he continues, "and I can cont on you to keep the others out of trouble?" The tiger roars again, "Good. I'll be back for a visit, I promise."

Aqualad turns and head up into the Bioship, but Robin asks, "Look, I need to know- why did you keep the mole intel a secret?"

The rest of the team stops talking, waiting to hear Aqualad's answer. He sighs, "The source of the tip was Sportsmaster."

Sportsmaster... that's the guy that attacked Red Arrow and Aqualad when they went on that mission a while back.. Weird looking guy- with a mask on his face that makes him look like a goalie..

"I do not trust him- but it seemed possible, even likely, that he was attempting to divide the team with false information."

"And given how this mission went, he nearly succeeded" Robin concludes, "But you had to consider it might be true."

"Yes. As leader, I did. In which case I did not wish to alert the traitor."

Robin sighs, "I hate to say it but, makes sense."

I elbow him in the ribs, "That what _I've_ been trying to tell you!"

"I am still prepared to step down." Kaldur says, looking at the two of us.

Wally raises his hand, "All in favor of keeping Aqualad as leader?"

Superboy, M'gann, and I all raise our hands. Robin smirks, and raises his too

Captain Marvel takes a step forward, "Guess it unanimous " he puts his hand out, which Aqualad shakes. "Ill see you tomorrow."

"You're not coming back with us? " He questions

"Nah, gotta fly" And with that, Captain Marvel was gone.

"So," M'gann asks Superboy as they make their way into the ship, "What _are_ you gonna call him?"

"What's wrong with Wolf?"

"Generic, but acceptable." Wally says, leaning into his chair.

I roll my eyes. This is gonna be a loong ride home.

**A/N; Tada! All done!**


End file.
